This invention relates to the technique of the industrial preforming parts of footwear, particularly of women's footwear, generally having a high and tapered heel, and also a shaped and arched sole. This product is intended to be joined to a complete or partial upper made of an elastic polymeric material, such as polyvinyl or preferably polyurethane polymer. Said product includes the sole and the heel, provided with a preferably but not necessarily replaceaable under-heel as a wear resistant element. Such a wear resistent under-heel cannot be formed integrally with the shaped polymeric solidified element.